


pleasant surprise

by feloosha (gwencelot)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Traits, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Frottage, Heavy Petting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Premature Ejaculation, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwencelot/pseuds/feloosha
Summary: Turns out Marrow's tail is pretty sensitive.---Clover realizes a second too late that he’s pinning Marrow’s tail between them, and feels several things happen very quickly. Marrow’s body goes stiff as a board; his tail starts trying to wag so hard that it feels like it’s vibrating; and an aborted thrust of Marrow’s ass connects with his groin.Oh.
Relationships: Marrow Amin/Clover Ebi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 108





	pleasant surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. This is purely self-indulgent filth. NO REGRETS.
> 
> [See what's in the works at my tumblr!](https://feloosha.tumblr.com/wip)

It barely registers with Clover the first time it happens.

Marrow is snuggled tightly to Clover’s side on the couch, head pillowed on his shoulder and legs tucked underneath him, asleep or very nearly there. Clover smiles, bringing his arm up to rub down Marrow’s back, and almost jerks in surprise when he accidentally brushes his hand over the length of Marrow’s tail—Marrow’s never specifically said _not_ to touch it, but Clover hasn’t brought it up. He figures it’s best for his boyfriend to be the one to initiate _that_ conversation.

Of all things, Clover isn’t expecting Marrow’s shuddering breath, or the way he goes completely boneless, melting even further into the heat of Clover’s body. His tail thumps against the couch cushions once, twice, before flopping down for good, relaxed.

Huh. That’s interesting.

* * *

The next time it’s a little harder for Clover to brush off. 

The Ace-Ops are stuffed into an entirely too-small transport truck for a mission in Mantle. It’s not like they’re the only ones, since Team RWBY and Team JNR are sharing one themselves and the Happy Huntresses occupy a third; Clover is just used to a higher level of comfort in Atlas airships, but that’s not an option when they’re trying to keep a low profile.

Elm is doing her best to occupy as little space as possible in the corner, optimistic as usual; Vine’s face betrays no emotion, but the cramped area can’t be comfortable for him, either; and Harriet, although the smallest, is as irritated as ever, squatting on the floor with a sour look on her face. Marrow is playing on his Scroll slightly in front of Clover, who has sacrificed his personal space to stand in the middle of everyone. When he steps forward to speak to the driver up front, he has to lean into Marrow’s smaller frame, chest-to-back. 

Clover realizes a second too late that he’s pinning Marrow’s tail between them, and feels several things happen very quickly. Marrow’s body goes stiff as a board; his tail starts trying to wag so hard that it feels like it’s _vibrating;_ and an aborted thrust of Marrow’s ass connects with his groin.

_Oh._ Clover subtly places a hand on Marrow’s hip in an attempt to soothe him, and it works a little _too_ well, Marrow’s knees buckling and forcing him to catch himself on the wall before he falls. Their eyes meet briefly, Clover’s wide and questioning, Marrow’s glassy and unfocused.

He doesn’t say anything yet, but things are starting to add up.

* * *

An opportunity presents itself that very night for Clover to confirm his suspicions.

Both of them too eager to wait until they get to the bedroom, he has Marrow bent over the kitchen table, keening and beautiful beneath him, pushing his ass back to meet Clover’s hips with every thrust. Clover feels the familiar heat of orgasm pooling low in his gut and slows, guiding them both back to settle on a dining chair, Marrow perched in his lap. 

It’s a great view: the long, lean line of his back, dark skin smooth but for some light scarring; the pert curve of his ass, bouncing up and down to take Clover deeper and deeper; and the swishing of his tail, back and forth, the tips of its fur tickling Clover’s chest with each pass. Clover finds his gaze stuck on the latter, following the movement with his eyes, and reaches his hand out before his sex-addled brain can tell him not to.

He drags his fingers up through the thick fur, only able to appreciate the softness for a few seconds before he’s distracted by Marrow suddenly throwing his head back to land on Clover’s shoulder with a cry, panting as he comes all over his own chest and stomach. Clover’s hand twitches between them, still on Marrow’s tail, and he’s rewarded with another low moan near his ear, the heat of Marrow’s ass clenching around him. 

“So… is this a thing?” Clover carefully maneuvers his hand away, instead looping his arms loosely around Marrow’s waist to hold him in place, ignoring his own orgasm for the moment. This is more important.

Chest heaving, Marrow slaps weakly at his thigh, voice blissed out and incredulous all at once as he asks, “You _think?”_

Well. Clover can work with that.

* * *

Unfortunately for them both, the next few days turn out to be unusually busy for the Ace-Ops, rendering them unable to find time for themselves between all the early mornings and late nights. The most interaction Clover has with Marrow is before and after missions during briefings, and even then it’s all work and no play.

(Clover does, however, get a chance to ruffle Marrow’s hair after a run-in with a particularly tough herd of Grimm one day, whispering a “good job” in his ear before facing the rest of the team. Marrow’s flushed cheeks and the excited wag of his tail are enough to put a smile on Clover’s face for the rest of the day.)

Then finally, _finally_ the mission board is clear, General Ironwood dismisses them with a tired smile, and Clover practically drags Marrow back to his apartment, unable to keep his hands off of him even on the ride over. By the time they step through the door, purple bruises are blossoming on Marrow’s neck, Clover’s half hard in his pants, and they barely make it to the couch before Clover is yanking Marrow into his lap, the faunus tossing his overcoat off as they go. 

Marrow surges forward to meet Clover’s mouth in a searing kiss, looping his arms around the other man’s neck as Clover’s hands go straight for his hips to rock their bodies together. Clover hesitates for only a second before reaching around with one hand to thread his fingers through the fur of Marrow’s tail, lowering the other to grip his ass, hard. Marrow gasps into his mouth, hips jerking forward, a low whine pulling itself from his throat.

“Clover,” he pants wetly into Clover’s mouth, struggling to keep kissing him between moans. 

Clover doesn’t let up, running his hand up to the tip of Marrow’s tail, but pulls back enough to make eye contact as he asks, “Is this okay?”

_“Yes,”_ Marrow breathes, lowering his forehead to Clover’s shoulder and rocking helplessly against him, fully hard and hot and desperate. “No one’s ever—I mean, I didn’t—” He breaks off with a moan as Clover runs his hand down the fur again, tugging gently on his way back up. Clover tries not to think of it as _petting_ him, but really, that’s exactly what it is. 

Suddenly, with another sharp thrust forward, Marrow is clutching at Clover’s shoulders, groaning in his ear, tail going completely stiff and then limp in Clover’s hand. Even between both of their pants, Clover can feel wetness pooling against the front of his groin.

“Did you just—?” He blinks, pulling his hands away to rub gently at Marrow’s still-clothed back. Marrow lets out a noise that can only be described as a whimper, hiding his face in Clover’s neck. “Um, it’s cool, I just didn’t realize…”

“Neither did I!” Marrow pulls back, wide blue eyes meeting Clover’s frantically. Clover frowns.

“No one’s ever touched it before?”

“Not… not like _that,”_ Marrow says, shifting uncomfortably in Clover’s lap. “Not… intimately. They’ve always avoided it.”

“But it’s a part of you.”

Marrow smiles patiently, bring a hand up to cup Clover’s cheek. “Some people wish it wasn’t.”

“Well, that’s wrong,” Clover huffs, trying not to sound like a petulant child. He won’t pretend he understands all the nuances and struggles of faunus racism; no, he has a lot to learn in that regard. All he knows is that Marrow should be treated better than that. All of them should. Clover turns his head slightly to kiss Marrow’s palm before reaching up to reel him back in, hoping he can convey all he needs to with just a kiss. 

When he absentmindedly strokes his hand across Marrow’s tail again, he’s not expecting the shudder that wracks Marrow’s body, the twitch of his spent cock against Clover’s own. Clearly Marrow isn’t either if the way he whimpers pathetically is any indication. Clover hums, several ideas already forming in his head.

“Come on,” he murmurs, gently guiding Marrow off of his lap so they can make their way to the bedroom. Marrow follows and sits down on the bed to start removing his uniform, starting at his shoes and grimacing as he peels his pants and boxers off.

“It’s been a long time since I— _shit!”_ He’s barely kicked them off when Clover swoops in, hands on both of Marrow’s knees to spread his legs apart, dipping his head to lap at the come drying on Marrow’s skin. Clover drags his tongue across Marrow’s mostly-flaccid dick, smiling at the hiss that escapes Marrow’s mouth and the hands that come up to grab fistfuls of his hair. “God, Clover, you can’t just—” He breaks off again with a moan when Clover moves down to his balls, slowly sucking one into his mouth, then the other. 

“Off,” Clover says when he finally lets up, pulling at the hem of Marrow’s shirt before starting to undo the buttons on his own. The rest of their clothes come off in a flurry of fumbles and laughter, then Clover is moving up Marrow’s body to swallow his giggles in a kiss, slow and full of intent.

Marrow sighs and brings his arms up to loop around Clover’s shoulders, tilts his head to slot their mouths together more easily as they lie back on the bed. Clover hums, running his tongue along Marrow’s bottom lip just as he lowers himself to press their bodies flush together, taking advantage of Marrow’s gasp to lick into his mouth. He drinks in Marrow’s needy noises with long, slow sweeps of his tongue, alternately dragging it across Marrow’s own tongue and along the front of his teeth, relishing every sound, every wiggle beneath him.

By the time they part for air, Clover can feel Marrow’s cock brushing against his thigh, hard and slick where the head rubs into his skin. He moves his mouth to Marrow’s ear and smiles, propping himself up on one hand to drag his other down dark, dark skin, trail his fingers lightly over Marrow’s length.

“That didn’t take long,” Clover whispers, feeling Marrow’s whole body shudder as his breath ghosts across his ear. With quick fingers, Clover wraps his hand around Marrow’s cock, pumping it lazily.

“Can you blame me?” Marrow retorts, his sarcastic tone hampered by the breathiness of his voice, his small jerks up into Clover’s hand. He bats Clover’s hand away after a few more strokes, curling his fingers around toned biceps to push him until they’re both sitting up.

“Hey, do you wanna…” Marrow bites his lip, gesturing to the head of the bed. “Get on your knees?”

Clover smirks. “For you? Anytime.” He laughs at Marrow’s sputters, moving over on the bed to oblige him nonetheless. 

Clover balances himself up on his knees, inhaling slowly as watches Marrow lower himself on all fours; he’s all long, lean lines, sweaty skin casting a sort of glow about him, or maybe it’s just Clover’s hazy brain making him look even more angelic than usual. When Marrow takes Clover in hand to pump his cock slowly, Clover can’t help the hiss that escapes his mouth, his hands twitching to move up to Marrow’s hair. Marrow looks up at him through his lashes, eyes half-lidded and tongue darting out to wet his lips before he leans forward to press an open kiss to the head of Clover’s cock.

“Marrow,” Clover sighs, trying not to jerk forward as his eyes drift closed, focusing on the feel of Marrow’s mouth on him, licking down slowly and then back up, teasing. He opens them back up just in time to see Marrow’s lips wrap fully around him, the wet heat of his mouth making Clover groan and thread his fingers more tightly through Marrow’s hair. His usual bun is messier than usual and has almost completely fallen out, so Clover helps it along, reaching back to undo the hair tie and toss it to the side.

Marrow pulls his mouth back enough to smile up at Clover before hollowing his cheeks and taking in Clover’s cock again, lips moving down until they meet his fingers wrapped around the base. He sets a pace that’s just this side of too slow, bobbing up and down while jerking whatever his mouth can’t reach, occasionally swirling his tongue around the head to drive Clover crazy. When Marrow moves his hand away, Clover moves his own down, ready to grab his face and drag him back up for a kiss. Instead, Marrow takes a breath and slides his mouth all the way down until his nose brushes the hairs around the base of Clover’s cock, eliciting a surprised shout from Clover as he feels the head brush against the back of Marrow’s throat.

“Fuck, Marrow,” he breathes, repositioning his hand to cup Marrow’s cheek, trying to ignore his body’s instinct to thrust further into the wet heat enveloping him. Clover breathes sharply through his nose when Marrow hums and does his best to swallow around the head of Clover’s cock, balancing on one hand while the other comes around to Clover’s ass, urging him forward. Clover pauses, unsure, long enough that Marrow rolls his eyes and pulls off, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“I can take it,” he says, voice a little rough, which Clover’s cock is _definitely_ interested in.

“Are you sure?” Clover trails his fingers along Marrow’s cheek to his mouth, a low moan pulling itself from his lips when Marrow’s tongue darts out to lick at them, suck one into his mouth. Marrow releases it with a pop, grinning, eyebrows raised as if he’s expecting Clover to challenge him. Well, that just won’t do.

Clover narrows his eyes with a growl, enjoying the huff of surprise Marrow lets out when his head is yanked forward again, Clover’s cock pushing insistently at his mouth. He opens it willingly, immediately lowering his mouth to greedily take it all in at once, and the moaning around Clover’s cock is probably one of the hottest things he’s ever heard. Clover waits until Marrow seems ready again before rolling his hips forward experimentally, eyes widening when he feels the choke around him, but Marrow’s hand flies to Clover’s hip to keep him there, encouraging him to do it again.

Clover doesn’t need any further convincing than that; he keeps his thrusts shallow just in case, but it’s clear Marrow is enjoying himself, if the low moans vibrating around Clover’s cock are any indication. He takes in a shuddering breath, drinking in the sight before him; once again the constant swishing of Marrow’s tail against his back catches his eye, and he reaches forward to run a hand down dark skin, stroke a hand through the fur, murmuring, “You’re taking it so well.”

He feels Marrow nearly choke again, release a whine that gets muffled around Clover’s cock. When Marrow finally pulls back with watery eyes and spit running down his chin, Clover can’t help but surge forward and drag him up into a filthy kiss, all tongues and teeth that leaves both of them breathless.

“You’re too good at that,” Clover says when they part, smiling at how those simple words of praise make Marrow’s tail start wagging furiously, and peppers kisses over his steadily darkening cheeks. Clover moves his hands down, gripping Marrow’s hips with purpose to encourage him to turn around. When he does, Clover reaches around to pull their bodies flush together, his hands splayed across Marrow’s chest, cock nestled against his ass. “Good boy.”

“Clover,” Marrow whines, reaching back to squeeze Clover’s thighs and grind back. 

“Patience,” Clover whispers in his ear, grazing his teeth along the shell before moving down to Marrow’s neck, biting lightly. He avoids the places he’s already left marks, instead working towards the back, ensuring Marrow’s scarf is _not_ going to be enough to hide everything. Clover doesn’t let up until Marrow’s breaths are coming harshly, chest heaving under his hands, and he brings them up to Marrow’s shoulders, gently pushing him down. Marrow scrambles to get on all fours again, gasping when Clover’s teeth sink into the skin between his shoulder blades, his cock nudging forward to rest between Marrow’s ass cheeks.

Clover growls, letting the skin slip between his teeth to replace it with his tongue, soothing before moving to a new spot to start all over again. With every movement his chest brushes against Marrow’s tail between them, only adding to Marrow’s sensitivity, until he’s shaking beneath Clover’s mouth, head down and pillowed on his forearms. When Clover brings his face down to drag his cheeks against the soft fur, press a light kiss near the base, Marrow’s entire body jerks, a strangled _“Clover”_ pulling itself from his mouth.

With a hum, Clover scoots back just enough to bring his hands down to rest comfortably on Marrow’s lower back, slide them down to cup his ass. He squeezes once before gently pulling apart Marrow’s cheeks, biting his lip at the sight of his hole, dark pink and twitching lightly in anticipation. Clover leans in to breathe hotly, not surprised when he hears a muffled gasp as Marrow’s ass thrusts back. 

It’s nothing compared to the keening noise Marrow makes when Clover’s tongue finally touches his hole, to the filthy string of moans he lets out when Clover spreads him even wider. Flattening his tongue, Clover traces its tip around the rim at a torturously slow pace, only dipping into pinkness with the lightest of flicks, teasing as much as he dares before Marrow’s noises become frustrated, his tail whipping with an irritated flick.

Clover smiles, pleased, pulling back for only a second before burying his face between the cheeks spread in front of him, relaxing his tongue to lave it fully against Marrow’s entrance, a far cry from the barely-there touch of before. He pulls back slightly for more room to run his tongue up and down, left to right, covering Marrow’s hole until its slick and shiny pink. Moving one of his hands, Clover teases his thumb across the fluttering skin, relishing the sound of Marrow’s broken moans all around him. He flattens his tongue and presses forward carefully; Marrow clenches reflexively, but when he relaxes, Clover slides in easy, and it’s not long before he’s fucking Marrow with his tongue, thumb nudging in to join it and spread him even more.

_“God,”_ Marrow groans above him, clenching around Clover’s thumb. It turns into a low whine when Clover pulls his tongue out, a gasp when he blows cool air onto his wet hole. Clover licks his lips, squeezing Marrow’s ass cheek with his free hand, dragging it back up his body. “Are you gonna _—fuck!”_ Marrow practically yells when Clover’s hand passes over his tail again, pets it gently, the clench around Clover’s thumb even tighter than before.

“Marrow,” Clover says lowly, leaning forward to lick a long stripe up his balls and back over his hole. “Get the lube.”

Marrow comes with a shout, thrusting back onto Clover’s thumb and mouth and forward into empty air, shaking as he spills onto the blanket below them with a muttered curse. Clover doesn’t let up until Marrow flops to the side, dislodging Clover’s hand and tongue with a grunt, laying on his back on a clean part of the bed with an arm thrown over his eyes. Clover lets him catch his breath for a moment, scratching his nails lightly down one of his thighs.

Marrow finally moves his arm, peeking one blue eye out to peer at Clover and narrowing it at his expression. “Don’t you dare.”

“What?” Clover says innocently, ducking his head to hide his smile as he digs his nails in a bit harder, earning a hiss from Marrow. 

“I just know you’re gonna say something like—”

“I am _good,”_ Clover finishes for him, grinning at Marrow’s exasperated sigh and the roll of his eyes. “I mean, twice already, I haven’t even _touched_ your cock.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Marrow waves him off, flipping over again to shimmy up until he can reach one of the bedside tables. Clover strokes his own cock lazily, watching appreciatively as Marrow’s butt wiggles with every movement, and before he knows it, Marrow is reaching over to drop a bottle of lube into his hand and leaning back, legs spread wide and eyebrows inclined expectantly. “Think you’re ready to try for number three?”

Clover lets out a surprised laugh, popping the cap of the bottle and spreading a liberal amount of lube over his fingers. He tosses the bottle to the side and rubs his fingers together to warm it up, watching Marrow from under his eyelashes, gorgeous and open in front of him. When Marrow raises a hand and crooks his finger with a smile, Clover goes, propping himself up on one hand and leaning down to kiss Marrow breathless. His other hand gropes around Marrow’s groin, avoiding his still-sensitive cock to rest between his ass cheeks once again, tracing his middle finger around Marrow’s hole once before slowly pressing in.

“Mm,” Marrow sighs against Clover’s mouth, his hands moving to curl into the short hairs at the back of Clover’s head and pull him impossibly closer, sending sparks of arousal coursing through Clover’s body with every brush of their tongues together. He nips at Marrow’s bottom lip just as he nudges another finger in, swallowing the ensuing moan and pushing in even deeper, curving his fingers against the heat squeezing around him.

“Good?” Clover whispers against Marrow’s lips, moving his mouth away to nibble at the shell of his ear, the sensitive skin right below it. Marrow whines, turning his head desperately to try and keep their mouths connected, but Clover moves even lower, biting at the delicate skin of his collarbone. Marrow shudders, sliding his hands down over Clover’s shoulders, lower, curling his fingers until he can scratch down Clover’s back, looking for leverage anywhere he can.

“More,” Marrow says, and Clover obliges. The third finger at his entrance elicits a hiss from Marrow’s mouth, a quick clench before Clover pushes it past the rim to join the others, pumping in and out slowly, letting Marrow adjust to the stretch. When Clover crooks his fingers once more it’s with purpose, and when Marrow cries out and arches against him, he knows he’s hit the mark; he brushes against Marrow’s prostate relentlessly until Marrow is doing his best to fuck himself even deeper onto Clover’s fingers, cock half-hard and twitching.

“Look at you, getting hard again already,” Clover murmurs in awe, leaning back on his knees so he can use his other hand to hold Marrow’s hips still against the bed, shift the angle of his fingers. Marrow twists with a near-sob, grabbing Clover’s wrist to try and drive his fingers in deeper, but that won’t do; Clover pulls them out slowly, dragging them up against Marrow’s balls before moving off of him completely. Marrow lets out a frustrated huff, but Clover doesn’t make him wait long. He grabs the lube again to slick up his cock, slides his hands under Marrow’s thighs to drag his body closer and throw his legs over Clover’s shoulders, and starts pushing in.

Marrow releases a slow breath through his nose, arms coming up to rest on Clover’s thighs until they press against his hips, bodies flush together. Clover pauses as he bottoms out, turning his head to kiss the inside of one of Marrow’s legs, give a quick nip to the dark flesh, smiling at Marrow’s low groan. When he feels Marrow start to relax around him, Clover thrusts shallowly, rolling his hips just enough to create a little friction, just enough for Marrow to get used to it. 

“God, look at you,” Clover whispers, squeezing his hands where they support Marrow’s legs, pulling his cock out even more before slowly, _slowly_ pushing back in, reveling in every sound falling from Marrow’s lips, every twitch of his hips. “You’re taking it so well, you—” Clover breaks off into his own low moan as he watches the place where their bodies meet, the way his cock slides in and out so easily, perfect.

“Clover,” Marrow whines below him, one of his hands sliding up Clover’s chest to try and pull him down into a kiss. Clover shakes his head, tightening his hands on Marrow’s thighs before pulling out almost completely, meeting Marrow’s eyes with his own before slamming back in, hard. Marrow’s moan is music to his ears, and Clover takes it as encouragement to keep going, setting a pace that has his hips slapping harshly against Marrow’s, the heat around his cock making his brain go fuzzy.

Despite not having come yet, something prideful in Clover takes over, rendering him determined to get one more orgasm out of Marrow before he does. This in mind, he finds the strength to slow his thrusts down once again, tilt his hips until Marrow’s eyes roll back with a choked gasp, hand flying to his cock between them. Clover smirks, resuming a steady pace, each thrust hitting Marrow’s prostate dead on, his cries sending butterflies fluttering through Clover’s stomach and groin.

“Hang on,” Marrow says suddenly, and Clover stops immediately, eyeing his boyfriend with concern. Had he hurt him? Marrow shakes his head, though, pushing Clover back until he slips out, and surprises Clover by climbing into his lap, one arms around his shoulders. “Hey.” Now it’s Marrow’s turn to smirk, smile widening when he reaches back to grasp Clover’s erection and guide it back to his hole, slides down until their hips are flush together again with a groan.

“Fuck, Marrow,” Clover whispers, closing his eyes tightly until the urge to slam his hips upwards passes, waiting until Marrow lifts himself up and back down a few times to set their pace. He holds an ass cheek in each hand, squeezing as he helps pull Marrow up and down on his cock, the slick drag sending sparks up his spine and making heat pool quickly in his gut. 

When Marrow tilts his head to start sucking on his neck, Clover knows he’s not going to last much longer; luckily, he knows now exactly what he needs to do. One last time, he drags his hand up carefully, avoiding Marrow’s tail on the first pass up his back before very deliberately petting it on the way down. Marrow gasps against his neck, jerking his hips sharply, and Clover threads his fingers through the fur before tugging back up, sealing the deal. This time, he’s not surprised when Marrow’s orgasm hits, when he cries out in his ear and spills all over both of their stomachs, although the amount less than before as Marrow hasn’t quite had time to fully recover from his last one. 

Clover fucks him through it, focusing on Marrow’s teeth on his skin, the hot, wet heat around him, and it doesn’t take long until he’s coming with a low moan buried in Marrow’s shoulder. They hold each other, smiling at each other through heavy breaths, before Clover grasps Marrow’s thighs to carefully lower him back onto the bed and pulls out gently.

He watches the rise and fall of Marrow’s chest for a moment, the blissed out look on his face, and feels a familiar fluttering in his stomach, a smile rising to his lips. Clover leans over him to grab a tissue to wipe himself off, but when Marrow reaches up for one, he bats his hand away, instead lowering himself to lap up the come starting to leak out of him. Marrow moans helplessly, hole spent and twitching against Clover’s tongue, and Clover plants one last kiss there before moving up to the mess on Marrow’s stomach.

By the time he’s done, Marrow is staring down at him with his mouth hanging open, pupils still blown and hair an absolute mess. Clover can’t help but kiss him again, long and filthy, sucking on Marrow’s tongue until he has to pull back for breath, and stares down at him through hooded eyes.

“How do you feel about trying for number four?” Clover asks hoarsely, only half joking. Marrow blinks, an incredulous look on his face.

“You have _got_ to be kidding me.” He yanks Clover down with a frown, pushing him onto his back so he can snuggle into his chest, hair tickling Clover’s chin. Clover smiles, threading his hand through the dark locks, pressing his mouth against the top of Marrow’s head.

“Next time,” he murmurs, and drifts off to the feeling of Marrow’s laughter vibrating through his chest.


End file.
